<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything You Have Pt. 2 by Pineprin137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061497">Everything You Have Pt. 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137'>Pineprin137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Emetophilia, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Inflation, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Purging, Sick Jensen, Vomit Fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Jared's away on a business trip, Jensen gets up to some downright dirty fun on his own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Everything You Have Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Patience and Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This comes after the events of "Everything You Have", however, I don't think you need to read them in that order. The first one just has more background on Jensen's fetish. </p><p>Also, like the first fic, this one has extreme emetophilia-- So, if you cannot handle/are not interested in reading about someone making themselves sick and getting off on it, please do not proceed. </p><p>For the rest of y'all sick f***ers, I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Three days ago, Jared left for a business trip. This meant that for the last three days, Jensen had been sleeping alone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tonight, though, he wasn’t planning on doing much sleeping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Jared left Thursday evening, Jensen had gotten in his car and drove to the store to get supplies for his solo weekend. He’d picked up a variety of his favorite foods, as well as two six-packs of wine coolers and a bottle of sweet red wine. At the last minute, he’d also grabbed a two-liter of lemon-lime soda and Jared’s favorite candy bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d been working his way through the assortment of goodies over the last few days, getting his belly nice and bloated, taking just enough antacids to keep the nausea mild, yet present. Luckily, he’d only had Friday at the office, so now, he was free to laze around the house in his sweatpants while gorging himself on donuts, ice cream, sugary cereals, pot roast, and roasted veggies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Currently, he was sitting on the couch watching a black and white film noir, finishing off the last of the soda and a bowl of chips and salsa. He usually tried to avoid crunchy foods when he indulged in his fetish since there was a greater risk of something getting stuck in his throat, but he’d had an intense craving for the salty snack and gave in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plan was for him to order a couple of pizzas and a side of salad and get comfy on his bed with his favorite punch bowl handy, then lazily jerk off. He only intended to spend a couple of hours in the bedroom-- once things really started, he’d head into the bathroom. He was thinking maybe the shower… Or laying down in the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a small groan, Jensen levered himself off the couch so he could walk down the hall to go to the bathroom. Drinking all that soda meant he had to pee like a racehorse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of the hallway mirror and turned to the side so he could see his profile. His gut was nice and distended. Looking down, he ran his hands over the stretched skin, imagining the mess of mostly sugar-laden foods inside of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed two handfuls of his belly, lifting it then letting it drop back down. The answering slosh made him groan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Breathing heavily as he fought the need to touch himself, Jensen rubbed one hand over the wide expanse of his belly as he walked into the bathroom. Smiling when he remembered he’d purposefully placed both the seat </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lid back down after his last visit, he shuffled over to the toilet. Deciding he could have a little fun without ruining the main event, he gulped down several mouthfuls of air until he felt the need to burp settle deep in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bending down to lift the seat, he let it go-- a loud belch echoing in the small room. His tummy- realizing sweet relief could only be minutes away- gurgled noisily, but Jensen ignored it. Instead, he stepped up to the toilet. Thanks to his burgeoning stomach, he couldn’t see his dick, only feel around for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His aim was a little off at first, splashing onto the seat before he adjusted and pissed directly into the bowl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bowl… it was so tempting as he stood there, relieving his aching bladder. Even without the pizza, it wouldn’t take much. Maybe a few gentle presses, one more loud burp and he could lose it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be messy, Jensen thought, his dick hardening as it pushed out the last few drops of piss. From this height, it would go everywhere-- on the seat, his hand, his stomach, the floor… He swallowed back a flood of spit, willing his body to wait a little longer. He felt filled to the brim, as he had since Jared left, but he could do better. He could eat just a little more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Appeasing himself by letting a long line of drool slowly drip into the piss-filled bowl, Jensen tucked himself back into his sweats then flushed and headed back out to the living room to order his final pre-purge meal. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Clean Up is Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While waiting for his food to arrive, Jensen got out the plastic tarp he kept hidden in the closet under the boxes Jared had so lovingly labeled</span>
  <em>
    <span> ‘Jensen’s Crap’</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He placed it on the dresser, his belly feeling quite nauseous from moving around so much then quickly stripped their comforter off and replaced it with a second-hand one Jensen kept exactly for this purpose. As he worked, he sipped on one of the fruity wine coolers and turned on some soft music to set the mood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just because he had a vomit fetish didn’t mean Jensen didn’t appreciate a nice romantic atmosphere while he got ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time the pizza arrived- sans salad, because those last few donuts had convinced him to hold off until he could actually enjoy the taste of something fresh and crisp- he was feeling rather queasy. His stomach was churning beneath his palm, a pleasant heaviness settling beneath his breastbone telling him to get moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After stripping down to his boxers- he would take them off before moving into the bathroom that connected to their bedroom- he relaxed into the mound of pillows he’d placed at the head of the bed. A glass of wine, his half-finished wine cooler, and a glass of water sat on the bedside table as well as his phone, the remote, and a box of tissues. The pizza boxes were spread out on his left side with the large hard plastic punch bowl within reach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plastic sheeting underneath the comforter crinkled each time he reached for another slice of pizza or took a sip of one of his beverages, teasing him with the promise of </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen made it about halfway through the movie before the sick burps began. Placing his feet on the bed, he splayed his knees so he could rub his stomach. It was quite upset-- gurgling and whining, deliciously lurching whenever the actors in the film got into a moving car or ran a little too quickly for the camera to follow smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Picking up another slice- his twelfth- Jensen groaned sickly. The smell alone was making him pleasantly nauseous but he wanted to eat until he burst so he forced himself to chew and swallow the large bite of gooey cheese, spicy pepperoni, and crunchy bell peppers. It tried to come back up when he swallowed, but Jensen breathed deeply until it finally went down.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Knowing he had stepped over the line and was now on borrowed time, he gulped down the rest of the wine in his glass and positioned the bowl in his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t spare it a glance while he swallowed rapidly, feeling the gorge rise and fall with each cresting wave of nausea. Jensen panted as arousal and illness warred inside him, his stomach clenching tightly to send up another sick burp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jensen let the movie continue playing in the background as he leaned over the bowl, a thin line of saliva dripping into the bottom. His hand cradled his roiling stomach, the tip of his cock beading precome each time his abs worked out another gag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he felt the first rush of digested food shoot up his throat, Jensen closed his eyes and imagined Jared was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His hands pressing down on Jensen’s belly, ushering up a thin stream of deep red vomit. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The wine tasted sweet on his tongue as Jared’s tongue tangled with his. One of his hands traveled down to Jensen’s cock as he spat another mouthful of food into the bowl. The flavors would start mixing then-- sweet and salty, like the taste of Jared’s cock covered in chocolate syrup. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, God...the memory of the rich chocolatey vomit that had sprayed all over Jared’s groin when Jensen blew him was almost too much. He gripped the base of his cock tightly as he heaved, something chunky splashing into the bowl between his legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Biting his bottom lip, Jensen focused on regaining control. He didn’t want to empty himself out here… Not yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a small sip of water to rid his mouth of the lingering taste of his vomit, Jensen carried the bowl into the bathroom and set it on the floor by the tub. When he bent over to slide his boxers off, he had to stifle a gag into his fist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he was done undressing he quickly laid down in the tub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he’d broken the seal- so to speak- his body took control, pitching him forward with a large heave that sprayed multi-colored puke all over his legs and the far wall of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so warm on his skin, creamy and chunky yet thin enough that he could press his legs together to gather it between them. He let the next mouthful dribble down his chest. It trailed ever so slowly down until it pooled in the pubic hairs at the base of his cock. He gently gripped it in his hand, thrusting into his fist while he reached for the bowl with his other hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It audibly sloshed as he held it above his body, tipping it so it splashed down onto his chest and stomach. Setting the now-empty bowl back down, he frantically slid his hands across his chest, smearing the barely-warm vomit before he stuck a finger down his throat to usher up a fresh wave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jensen writhed in the bathtub, just the touch of his hands bringing him that much closer to the finish line. He tightened his hold on his cock, jacking himself in earnest, his other hand playing with his nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scraped his blunt nail across his hardened nipple, gasping out when it sent a shock of electricity straight to his cock. His eyelids drifted down until they were half-lidded as he gasped breathlessly-- pleasure racing through him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grating cough built in his chest until finally with a loud groan, Jensen vomited noisily. His stomach still convulsing sickly, his asshole clenched around empty air and he came, ropes of thick cum joining the puddle of emesis on the bottom of the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a few minutes, all Jensen could do was lie there, his body still twitching through the aftershocks of his orgasm as the vomit dried onto his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was able to open his eyes without the room spinning around him, Jensen slowly rose up onto his knees and turned on the tap. He did a quick rinse of the worst of it then stood up to turn the shower on. Lukewarm water rained down on him, easily removing the evidence of his fetish play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He made sure to rinse out the perimeter of the bathtub as well as the punch bowl before he lathered up and rinsed off. Stepping out of the tub, Jensen headed straight for the toilet. His stomach was still in knots and now that he’d had his fun, he wanted it all out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leaning over so his head was positioned over the toilet bowl, he placed one hand on the rim then stuck two fingers into his mouth. His gag reflex was still sensitive so it didn’t take long before he was throwing up once again. In between heaves, he heard his phone vibrate on the countertop next to the sink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it was down to sticky strings of bile that tickled his throat and made him cough, Jensen ripped off a handful of toilet paper. He blew his nose into it, then folded it over so he could clean his face off. Flushing the toilet, he closed the lid and sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled up his notifications, smiling when he saw he’d missed a call from Jared. After hitting redial, he rinsed his mouth out then took one last look at the bathroom to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathtub was wet, though clean. The toilet would need a proper cleaning tomorrow before Jared’s flight arrived but would be okay until then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up the clean punch bowl and his discarded underwear to carry them into the bedroom. On the other end of the line, Jared finally picked up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After greeting Jensen, he asked how his day had been. Jensen grinned as he folded up the old comforter, the phone tucked between his head and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you know-- nothing special...” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you all enjoyed reading this one! </p><p>Comments and Kudos are welcome, as always :) </p><p>P.S. If I go off the radar for a little while, please don't fret. I'm working on this year's auction fic and guys-- It's going to be a  good one... *wiggles eyebrows seductively*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>